Eternal Knights
by bleachTG.GC
Summary: It's the same old story. You've heard it before. Natsu thinks Lucy is weak, she's kicked outta Team Natsu, then she becomes stronger, and totally smashes them up. It starts of sorta the same, then it'll change. A lot. Warning: This'll contain a bit of Vampire Knights, Date-a-live, an Trinity Seven. It isn't a full crossover, just a character or two. Read on for more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The Mysterious Stranger

 **Konniciwa Minna!**

 **Broken here. I'm pretty new to Fanfiction, and this is my first fan fiction on here. Please comment, good, bad, ideas, anything!**

 **I've already got the main outline of the story thought of, but if you have a flipping amazing idea, I'll be more than happy to include it.**

 **Btw, this'll be set just before the Tenroujima arc.**

 **Arigato, and Enjoy!**

 **Broken**

 **P.s.**

 **I'm also gonna include some Vampire Knight, Trinity Seven and Date-a-Live later on. This is just a heads-up, as you may not understand much if you haven't watched it (I throughly recommend it). I'll also give a short summary of each anime beforehand, so don't worry.**

 **Disclaimer: Most characters are Hiro Mashima's, and some of the plot too.**

The Future:

Two cloaked figures lingered around the Tira tree, the most magical site in Fiore. Suddenly, as the clock chimed 12, a high-pitch question was emitted from one, "Is it time Ze-ze?" The other, Ze-ze, sighed and said, "I've already told you, stop calling me that! And yes, it's time." The other Stranger pouted at being told off, but immediately perked up at his answer. All of a sudden, a bright light flashed. When the glare had disappeared, there were just two pair of footprints left behind.

Present:

Lucy's P.O.V.

 _Flashback starts:_

 _Cana was a crying heap on my bedroom floor. She told me her story, of all her failures to become S-class. I took her shoulders. She looked up, shocked._

 _"Cana, I realise that I am weak, and not the best person to pair up with, but please! Let my be your partner for the S-Class trials! I won't let you down."_

 _Flashback ends._

I sighed. What had I gotten myself into this time? Ah well, it was for a friend, so it couldn't be that bad... could it?

I walked into Magnolia Forest and summoned Capricorn, explaining my situation. He bleated and sighed softly,

"I'm afraid that we simply don't have enough time Hime-sama. You have a maximum of 1 week. There is no way..." he stopped suddenly. He seemed to be having a conflict within himself.

"Capricorn. Please tell me." I asked firmly. He hesitated then nodded.

"Have you heard of Second Origin Lucy-sama?" I shook my head, wondering what he was going on about. He explained,

"You see, your magic container hold a certain amount a magic energy." he gestured with his hands and continued, "and when you fight, you use magic magic from this container. But, there is a second container called the Second Origin. It's not a lot of magic, more like a fifth of the original, but it's enough to make a difference." My eyes gleamed at the thought of more magic.

"So, how do I unlock Second Origin?" I asked.

"You don't, I do." I jumped up, and accidentally closed Capricorns gate. My eyes whipped around to face the stranger who had creeped up on me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." he raised his hands in a peaceful gesture. I nodded and sat down.

"What do you mean, that you can unlock my Second Origin?" I asked, while staring at the handsome boy cautiously. He had jet black hair that just touched the tips of his ears, and the back of his neck. He had pure black eyes, and a simple circular necklace on, along with the weirdest clothes. He looked like he was wearing the garments of a monk, with a slightly decorative black cloth underneath a white cloth slung over his shoulder.

Mysterious Boy's P.O.V.

I sat down next to her, placing my hands on my knees, facing my palms to the sky. " I can unlock Second Origin, because of my magic." it was partly truth, and mostly a lie. I only knew of it because I had spent a century studying it. (If you still haven't guessed who it is... watch more Fairy Tail!)

She glared at me skeptically. I felt interrogated by those homely chocolate brown eyes, and I looked away quickly, afraid that she might guess who I really was.

"So, do you want Second Origin?" I asked, to get her attention off studying me.

She said, " Yes, but why would you help me?" I smiled.

"Because, I will come again to collect my prize."

Lucy's P.O.V.

My eyes widened in horror, and I inched a few centimetres away. Prize. He said Prize. Not payment, Prize.

"What sort of prize?" I was fearful of the answer. He chuckled.

"Just the answer to a question that has haunted me for decades." Wait, did he just say de- he interrupted me before I could finish my thought.

"Do you wish to begin?" he asked me. I was about to decline, but then, I stared into his dark, black, soulful eyes. Bad idea. I felt my breath hitch as I subconsciously reached out my hand to cup his cheek. So much pain. So much sorrow. Any doubts I had about him completely vanished.

Suddenly, I heard shouting. I'd recognise that voice anywhere. It was Natsu. I snapped out of it, and moved back. I looked at him with a desperate plea. He nodded before whispering,

"I'm sorry Lucy." before I had time to ask how he knew my name, he pulled me towards him, and I landed with a thud on the ground, with him staring above me. I didn't have time to get angry and Lucy-kick him either, because, suddenly, he reached down and gently and briefly kissed my lips. I accidentally let out a low moan (what a virgin, Lucy!) and like that, the pleasure subsided and the pain took over. I felt years worth of magic flow into me, and I struggled to hold in a yell. I saw the boy looking at me with those deep eyes of his, and he mouthed 'Sorry' again.

I choked out, "It's o-okay. Y-you've go-got to go. Nat-natsu'll kill you!" he looked at me in surprise, shocked that I'd try to warn him to get away. All of a sudden, another wave of pain crashed onto me, and I couldn't hold it back anymore. I screamed.

Mysterious Boy's P.O.V.

I felt extreme guilt watching Lucy cry out in pain. I heard twigs snapping and I looked up to see the Fire Dragonslayer. He looked at me in anger, and I surprised him by giving him one of my own.

"To think that YOU will break Lucy's heart. It is almost impossible to hold my anger back!" I yelled and turned swiftly.

"Oi! Bastard, where do you think you're going?" he yelled back, determined that he get the fight he came here for.

I ignored him and continued walking away, unable to suppress the tiny tendrils of death magic that leaked out. They instantly killed all living things close, except for Lucy and Natsu. She was strong enough to defend herself against remnants of his magic, and the worthless dragonslayer was too far away.

 **How was that? I'm sorry if you absolutely hated that, please comment and tell me how to improve. Thank you, Broken.**


	2. Chapter 2-You're Useless!

**Chapter 2-You're Useless!**

 **Broken here again. Here's the second chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Natsu's P.O.V._

The creepy guy had walked off, and I saw Lucy writhing in pain on the ground. I sighed. Why did I always have to save her? It was getting bloody annoying!

 _Lucy's P.O.V._

I woke up sometime later in a white room. I squinted at the brightness. What hap- a flood of memories came crashing back onto me. The mysterious boy, Second Origin, and the kiss. I felt my face blush at the last thought.

"So, you're finally awake? Good." I turned to see Master next to me, and I realised that I was in the guild infirmary.

"H-how long have I been out?" I rasped. My throat was sore form all the screaming. I gently rubbed my throat.

"About a week." he replied.

"Oh, okay. That isn't too- wait, a WEEK! Oh CRAP! The S-class trials!" I yelled and immediately winced at the sound that came out of my damaged throat.

"Don't worry. We've postponed the trials till tomorrow. If you're fine by then, you can join Cana. If not, we'll have to commence without you." he replied, and I immediately felt guilty at holding everyone back.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray and Cana walked in. Erza, Gray and Cana immediately walked over, and sat by the bed.

"Hey Lucy, how are you feeling?" Erza asked. I answered back,

"I'm okay...I think." Gray and Cana looked at me worriedly. I looked past them, and saw Natsu. Pretending that I hadn't remembered what happened before I was knocked out, I asked him,

"Hey Natsu, what happened?" His nostrils flared up (quite literally).

"I don't know, but you're so useless, Lucy!" he shouted, and everyone, including me, stared at him in shock.

"Natsu, you do you-" I was about the ask him the rest of the question, when he yelled back,

"You know what I mean Lucy! You couldn't even take care of yourself, and I had to end up saving your ass, again! Imagine what would've happened if I hadn't arrived on time! Lisanna might've gotten hurt! You're so useless Lucy!" Erza began to cut him off, but he said,

"Oh, no! I'm not done yet." Then, he whispered, and that made the harsh words seem even more so, "You can't even hold your own against some guy, and you want to help Cana win the S-Class trials. Hah! Don't make me laugh. You're weak, stupid, and fat. You're lazy, and you always hide behind your spirits. Because of you, the S-Class trials had to be postponed. I bet you asked that guy to beat you up, so that this would happen. I'm right, aren't I? You're jealous, because Gray and I got chosen for S-Class before you." And with that, he stalked off. I felt hot tears of pain start to seep down my face.

'Was he right? Yes. He was', I realised.

"Lucy! Don't listen to him. He's just an idiot. You're strong, and beautiful and smart!" Gray tried to comfort me, and I faked a smile. I'll never forget what Gray did for me that day. Erza had disappeared, with a sword in her hand, and a deadly aura surrounding her.

Even with these comforts, Natsu was right. I was weak. Then, I remembered what that Mysterious boy and Capricorn had said to me. I smiled for a second. I would get pay back Natsu. Be sure of it.

 **A/N Hey! How's the story so far? Please leave feedback, and not flames.**

 **Question:**

 **Who, in your opinion, has the hottest body (anime-wise of course).**

 **Me: In Fairy Tail, it has to be Cobra (I'm absolutely in love with him!) If not, than Rin from Free! Iwatobi Swim Club. Then again, all the boys on that show are fucking amazing.**


	3. Chapter 3- A shadowy silhouette

**Chapter 3-** **A shadowy silhouette**

 **A/N Enjoy!**

Lucy's P.O.V.

The next day, I still felt like crap, but remembering what Natsu had said, I sucked it in, and lied about how I was feeling. I changed into a long sleeved turtle-neck, and three-quarter denim jeans ( **A/N I don't know if she even has any...non-skimpy outfits, and I purposely got her clothes wrong, because she** _ **is**_ **supposed to be sick).** But upon arriving onto the boat, I quickly changed into a white bikini, with a pink flower decorating it.

I had seen Natsu when I first arrived, looking at sick as usual. Only, this time, he was draped over Lisanna. 'Whoa' I thought. When did that happen? Oh well, not that I cared.

I strode off in the opposite direction, not noticing the venomous look shot in my direction by Lisanna. I sat down wearily next to Cana, she looked weird, without a single drop of liquor in her system **(A/N It's been ages since I watched this arc, so I may get some info wrong. I'm so sorry! Aries style)** "Okay brats! It's time to start this year's S-Class trials!"

 **Timeskip. Just after the defeatation (is that a word?) of the 7 Kin of Purgatory and Master Hades.**

My body was sore all over. It wasn't like I was in perfect condition in the first place, and being used as the human version of a voodoo doll, with your arm on fire, wasn't helping. At all.

And to make matters worse, we had to defeat Hades, with the Tenrou Tree mysteriously growing back _after_ my body had been to hell and back.

I was walking back to camp now after hearing Cana's confession to Guildarts, where a makeshift hospital had been erected. Mirajane and the rest of the Tenrou gang were waiting there, and I was just taking a minute to breath in the peaceful and serene sight of the island bathed in the morning light.

I sighed. So much had happened since I joined Fairy Tail. Some of it had been bad: especially the Phantom Lord incident. But, the rest had been amazing; especially the parts spent with the rest of the guild. I turned the last corner, and I was greeted with the worst possible scene. The camp was a smouldering mess, and my injured guildmates were limping away, moving away in fear from a great, black beast that reminded me of a ... No. It couldn't be. Could it?

It was a dragon. And not just any dragon. It was my friend. Acnologia.

And on top of him, was a shadowy silhouette.

Silhouette's P.O.V.

I surveyed the mess around her with disinterest. I only had eyes for her.

 **A/N A cookie for those who can guess who it is.**


	4. Chapter 4-Join me

**A/N Hello! Congrats on making it so far in my story, it is truly a commendable feat.**

 **Thank you for all the readers who have followed, and reviewed. It literally is the only thing that keeps me writing this story. Please check out my other stories, and leave comments!**

 **And without further ado,**

 **I present to thee the story!**

 **Chapter 4-Join me**

 _Lucy's P.O.V._

I didn't hesitate and sprinted down the little cliff I was on, much to the displeasure of my unfit legs, and hurt body. By the time I had reached the beach, my friends had waged a full on war on the two, Fairy Tail style. But, despite the on slaughter of, no doubt, powerful attacks, Acnologia just hovered there, maintaining a calm, indifferent expression. Although most (ok, maybe all) would argue that a blood-thirsty dragon like Logi-nii couldn't have facial expressions, they haven't known him as long as I have. He was my one true companion, along with my spirits, during the reign of my father in the Heartfelia mansion.

After a seemingly eternity of running, I pulled to a stop right between the two opponents, facing Fairy Tail, with my arms spread out wide, to try to protect Logi-nii who had landed right behind me.

"Lucy!? What are you doing?" the members of my guild yelled in terror.

"Move! The dragon will hurt you! You're not strong enough to defeat something like that!" While Gray had honest intentions, I couldn't help but be stung by the comment. ' _Not strong enough huh?'_ I pretended like I hadn't heard their calls of concern, and yelled,

"STOP!" They did just as I had instructed, and stilled. The air was thick with disapproval at my actions, and fear of the misunderstood beast behind me. Suddenly, a gasp was heard. I frowned and turned around. Logi-nii smiled and had laid down on his stomach, his snout up to my neck. I placed a hug around his round muzzle, the black scales with blue markings glowed with pleasure. Suddenly, the figure I had seen on Logi-nii before, jumped down right next to me allowing me to get a good glimpse at his face.

I sucked in a breath. It was him! The one who told me about Second Origin, and the one who kissed me. My face blushed a deep Scarlet. Said mage abruptly pulled me away from the pair, and hissed in an unpleasant and deadly tone,

"Zeref." I froze.

 _Zeref's P.O.V._

I cursed. I was going to tell her later, but the stupid Titania has already opened her big mouth. Great.

 _Lucy's P.O.V._

I mentally yelled at myself, not noticing Erza dragging me further away from the two. On one hand, I instantly feared and despised him, not forgetting Deliora and what it did to Ur and Gray. But, Logi-nii trusts him enough to let him ride on him. I decided that I would trust the dragon's instinct more than my own experience, and yanked myself out of Erza.

"Lucy! What do you think you're doing? It's dangerous here, you should go somewhere else. You might get hurt." My eye ticked in annoyance. Did they all think me as fragile?

"Lucy Rose Heartfelia. I wanted to tell her when I first met you, but you look just like your mother." All thoughts stopped mid-way out of my mouth, and I turned to Zeref as he had a faraway look in his eye.

"H-How do you know my full name?" Just because I trust Logi-nii, doesn't mean I'm not afraid of the Dark Mage. He smiled.

"Because I helped her name you." I gasped, and had a sudden and unexpected flashback.

 _A cot. A white-as-snow blanket, and then I was lifted out. A beautiful woman cooed idiotically while I laughed and squealed like the 2 week old baby I guessed I was._

" _Layla. Look at you, a powerful Celestial mage reduced to a bumbling fool." A man with dark hair and a face-splitting grin walked into the room (_ **It's not as scary as it sounds** _)._

" _Why wouldn't I be, Ze-ze? My little girl is beautiful." The man, Zeref, smiled once again, but this time it looked pained, and covered with jealousy but he tried to cover it with a false look of happiness._

" _Yes. What is her name?" he distracted Mother. She frowned._

" _I have no idea. Jude wants to name her Rose, but it sounds… common." She answered truthfully._

" _W-what about…. No. Never mind. Jude would never say yes. He hates me." He mumbled the last part, and Layla laughed aloud._

" _Ze, he doesn't hate you… okay maybe he does." She set me on her lap, and laughed even harder. Zeref, with a love-struck look on his face, laughed with her._

" _But, it doesn't matter. What do you think we should name her?" she asked. He looked hesitant, but said,_

" _Lucy." She stopped laughing and smiled._

" _Yes. Lucy. I like it." At that time, Zeref, the Darkest Mage in existence, wanted to melt in a puddle of desire, and love._

I snapped out of it. I was confused. Did Mother know Zeref? And it looked like Zeref was… was in _love_ with her. And she looked denser than Natsu.

"How did you know me?" The entirety of the Fairy Tail mages suddenly went silent, except for one.

"Wait. The weakling knows Zeref?" Natsu, who until now, had keep his mouth shut. The Guild burst into an outrage, and it seemed like…..most of them were agreeing with him. I was confused. This had to be a joke. Right?

"Oh my god. I bet the slut was working with Zeref all along. Remember how she was hurt for a few days? I bet she was just pretending so that she could tell him who was coming, and where Tenrou was!" Mademoiselle bitch, (a.k.a. Lisanna) exclaimed, and the majority of the guild nodded in agreement, not bother to remember that I didn't even know that Tenrou existed before the trials.

"Come on guys…. Do you seriously believe her?" I asked, hurt.

"Oh course! She's been in the guild longer, and is a really valuable member of Team Natsu. You were just a replacement, a solo mage who is really weak!" Natsu jumped in defence of Lisanna, literally kicking Lucy off the team in one breath.

I faltered, and looked him in the eye.

"How dare you!" I jumped in shock and looked at Zeref. Natsu looked scared.

"Lucy is a smart and strong mage. How dare you defile her name like that?!" a deadly aura that matched Mira's and Erza's combined radiated off him. He turned to me, and I flinched. His eyes widened, and he returned to normal.

"I'm sorry Lucy. I didn't mean to scare you." I nodded in acceptance of his apology.

"See! Evil mage lover!" Lisanna yelled in triumph, and the guild pushed me away, and I nearly tripped, if not for Zeref who caught me in the nick of time.

"There! Spare the rest of us, and just kill her!" a few members of her once beloved guild called out in protest, but were quickly silenced.

"Lucy." I ignored them, and looked in the dark eyes that once again had me trapped in their depth.

"Will you come with us? With me? We can leave this world, and I can show all the things I never got to show your mother. Please Lucy. Join me." the guild had silenced, and I nodded, feeling freer than I had since the dilemma began. Zeref, with a happy smile, stood up and helped me to my feet. I returned him once and he stumbled in shock. My hand was still enclosed in his as we walked towards Logi-nii, and he helped me on the dragon's back.

"It's good to feel you on my scales again, little one." The great beast spoke.

"Yes. It has been much too long." Zeref climbed on behind me, and Acnologia rose to his full glory, and started off the ground.

 _Nobody's P.O.V._

"For the hurt you have cause me precious girl, I should destroy you! But, I will never be able to look her in the eye for a thousand centuries. So, I shall fire a roar at you. If you survive, bleh, you'd have to be pretty strong. If you don't, I might sleep sounder tonight." He flew into the sky, and basted a chaotic roar at them. The guild barely had time to form a magic circle, when Mavis appeared and casted Fairy Defence.

Acnologia and Zeref huffed in displeasure, but Lucy sighed in relief. Even though her guild mates hated her, she still cared for them. She looked out at the vast ocean beyond.

"Ne, Ze-ze, Logi-nii; can we really go to other worlds?" Their grins said it all. She flashed an even wider one, and they took off, to journey into the unknown.

 **I tried to make this as original as possible and not too unbelievable, so please leave your thoughts. Also, I will start to introduce the other characters from different anime's in the next chapter onwards. Don't worry, I will try to make it as simple as possible for those who haven't watched it. I will also type up a summary, and who the character I'm choosing is going to be. I'll give you clue for the next chapter.**

 **They will be visiting the world of Trinity Seven and** **Selina Sherlock will be joining them. Google her if you want to, but I will also include a profile.**

 **Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5-Selina

**A/N Yay! I finally got to type this chapter up! Thank you to all readers who have left encouraging comments. This is when things will be taking an interesting turn…**

 **Chapter 5 – Selina**

 _Biography_

 _Name: Selina Sherlock_

 _Age: 16_

 _Height: 155 cm_

 _Status: Alive_

 _Relatives: Lieselotte Sherlock (Sister)_

 _Occupation: Reporter of Royal Biblia Academy, Student_

 _Currently, it has been two weeks after Arata rescued Lieselotte from her time dimension. Selina is very happy that her sister is back, but feels a little left out._

 **0630 ROYAL BIBLIA ACADEMY,**

 **While Zeref and Acnologia are fighting Fairy Tail (different world: different time)**

 _Selina's P.O.V._

The curtain was closed, and the darkness gave me little rest. I turned to the single bed beside me, hoping that it wasn't true, that my sister was kinder than this. But she wasn't. My eyes couldn't find a single bump under the blanket, giving truth to my worst fear. She wasn't there.

It wasn't the first time this happened. It wasn't even the second or third. For the past two weeks, Liese has been disappearing every night, but she always manages to slip into bed at 6.30am, just before the bell that signals the compulsory wake-up time.

 _Speaking of which, why isn't she here yet? School's going to start in 10 minutes, if she doesn't hurry up, she'll be late!_

Finally, the bell ringed as anticipated. There was the usual clamour of students, rushing to get to the bathroom first, but no Liese. I decided that I needed to find her, so I hurriedly put on my school uniform, buttoning it up as I ran down the hallway.

 _Where would she be?_

I cursed my sister's nightly travels as I ducked into rooms, searching for her. Finally, I rounded the corner of Arata's room, and I blushed at the thought of his name. The idiot had made more perverted than normal comments about Liese recently, and she looked like she was enjoying it. Wait, it couldn't be….

True enough, I burst into his room, and I was met by the sight of Arata and my sister frantically pulling their clothes on their mostly nude figures. If I wasn't so angry, I would've blushed at the sight. But, I was furious. I was furious that Arata could sleep with her so easily, and I was kinda hurt too. I thought that Liese still trusted me. That she still confined to me and told me everything, like how she used to before she disappeared. But, she never mentioned anything about Arata, about anything, now that I thought about it.

The caught-in-action lovers spun around to me, mid-dressed. Their eyes widened and called out,

"Selina! What are-"

"Damare!" ' _ **Shut up!'**_

They were shocked to silence as I tore down the hallway, furiously rubbing my angry and hurt tears away.

Lieselotte's P.O.V.

 _Oh shit! Selina's seen us. Great, now she's going to tattle to sensei about us!_ _ **(A/N I apologise, but for the purpose of this story, I have to make Liese a total bitch. Sorry!)**_

"Wh-what happened?" Arata was shocked, blinking in surprise before continuing to race against the start-of-school bell.

"I don't know. But, she's definitely going to tell Lilith-sensei and we'll be in trouble." I said as I tied my hair up. Arata's face paled at the thought.

"But, she's going to kill us! She'll say that I took advantage of you, or something!" he panicked.

"Well, that's _if_ she believes Selina." He raised a curious eyebrow.

"Well, we're both demon lord candidates, and she's just an average student. And, you've saved the school more than once." I pointed out.

"So?"

"Well, if she tells, and we deny it, who do you think they'll believe?" my eyes glimmered with slyness. He mirrored it, when the bell rang. He pulled me into a tight embrace, and placed a gentle kiss on my lips and whispered,

"Okay, Liese-chan." I blushed. I still hadn't gotten over the embarrassment of being called by that honorific. He ran forward, dragging me behind to our first class.

 _Selina's P.O.V._

I wasn't paying attention, and as I hurried to get away, I quite literally, bumped into Lilith-sensei. We both fell with a 'thud' the ground.

"Sel- Oh dear! What's wrong?"

 **A/N Dun, dun, dunnnnnnnnn. Cliff hanger! Leave reviews please!**


End file.
